Sketches and kisses
by heheharhar
Summary: SASUnaru Sasuke and naruto are lovers and sasuke finds a sketch book of naruto's and makes him move in.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaiming good spelling and naruto and any characters in naruto.**

** HA tis my third fiction hahaha ( feels triumphant and stands in muscle showing like pose smiling) yes i am a girl so ha. sorry i feel really hyper right now. **

**it is my world here so in the story there might be things like naruto able to draw and OOC sasuke but i hope zou likes thee.(not me i mean the story)**

**to ze story**

* * *

Naruto sat behind the hokage mountain, drawing pictures of the hidden frozen stream and snow that was also behind it. Nobody noticed it exsistence so it was a nice place to escape the villagers. Though he felt he was supposed to do something that morning he forgot what it was and shrugged it off...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto!" Sakura open the door to the blondes apartment with Sasuke following her inside. " Stupid Naruto. Forgeting that he was going with us chrstmas shopping." She stomped into the bedroom.

" Dobe." Sasuke said as he fell over scrools and books dropping his own everywhere. If he had to go through this alone, Naruto was gonna owe him alotta hickies and kisses.

"How stupid can he be? Leaving the house open and uattended." Sakura was pissed.

"Hello?" Sakura and Sasuke heard the boy's voice as he walked through the open door.

"Naruto, why was your house unlocked while you weren't home and I thought you said you wanted to go christmas shopping with us." Sakura said walking over to him.

"Oye,I knewI forgot something." Naruto slapped his forhead. " I'll come but I don't have any money so I'll just browse."

"Okay".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Sasuke got homehe looked to see if he had left anything from that fall at his lovers house, only to find an extra sktch pad. It wasn't old but it wasn't new either. I mean it didn't look too old, but the pages were full.

Some of the pictures were of him, some of Kakashi and Iruka (seperate and together pictures and the same for Sakura and Lee)and some were of Naruto who was apparently looking inthe mirror for some of them.A few sketch pages were in between and on the last page was a picture of Naruto ina miniskirt, in which Sasuke had to get tissues for his nosebleed.

He felt a sudden urge, and started cleaning the guest room, which linked by the bathroom. Then he suddenly heard a knock on the window. He opened the blinds to a Naruto and then opened the window.

"Oye, teme, have you seen mt old sketch pad?"

Sasuke went over picked it up and asked "This?"

"Yes"

"No, I haven't but I might of if you move in with me."

"What! Just give it ba-"

" Good I'll help you pack tomorrow." And Sasuke shut the window and finished cleaning.

* * *

Haha finished with tis chapter there will be more for this story **SBC **(Shall be countinued)

I actually finished typing one that was already done today too but i was bored so i did this one. Bai!


	2. Chapter 2

HA...HA...Ha! I am updating thanks to all the threatining...i think i spelled murmur murmur ...anyway...letters that i have gotten. sooo...HIYA!chops thin air

on with it all!

* * *

"What the hell do you mean I don't have to pay for your condo or anything else anymore!" Tsuade- baa-sama(IM sory if i mispelled it) slapped her hands on her desk and stood up outraged. 

"It's not my fault, Sasuke is making me move in with him!"

"What are you intruding on him for!"

"I'm not he is making ME!"

"Naruto! And what is this business about you drinking under aged!"

"What the hell? You think I'm bad I mean you always drinking the stuff! and what does this have to do with me moving in with Sasuke!" Naruto's face was right infront of the kage's.

"Because I won't be having a underaged drinker intruding on a innocent man!"

" 'Innoccent'? What the hell is your definition of innoccent, anyways! And it's not like I get drunk!"

"That's beside the point!"

'Knock Knock' Naruto and the hokage looked around to see Sasuke leaning on the door.

"I'm sorry to intrude...buuuut...I came to tell Naruto I moved all his stuff."

"Not only are you intruding but you're also making him move your stuff for you?"

"Intruding?" Sasuke said cooly "I am making him."

Tsuade stood wide eyed and fell into her chair.

"Told ya so." Naruto stuck his tongue.

"Naruto where can you get the hardest sake in the village?"

"Imujane (don't ask i just put letters down kay?)" He answered

"Naruto!" She yelled "Don't think I will forget this!"

Sasuke smirked and grabbed Naruto's collar.

"Heeeelp meee!" Naruto said as he was dragged off.

"You owe me for yesterday, Dobe...And I think I won't just do with hickied and kisses." Sasuke pulled Naruto into his room and locked the windows and doors. He got Naruto on his bed and took the blonde's shirt off and started sucking at the thin skin on the tan neck.

* * *

I shall stop there for now and go further in next chapter ladiladiladi da! **SBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

Dont own NARUTO!alright with that said here is zee story.

* * *

Sasuke thrusted in and out of Naruto a few more times before he decidedthat he and Naruto were to tired to do anymore. He took his cock out of Naruto's ass  
and laid down next to the other panting boy. "Naruto pant..." 

"What pant?"

"I love you pant" Sasuke leaned to his side and kissed the tan, whiskered cheeks.

"Sasuke pant"

"Yes my pant koi? "

" Thanks to you my ass hurt" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest (in which sasuke  
quite adorable.) and Sasuke chuckled.

They're panting slowly faded and Sasuke got up. Naruto tried, but failed because of his  
hurting ass.

"Stay here I'll go get you a heating pad...but I guess I should clean and dress you  
first. Sasuke went over the bathroom and turned the jacuzzi tub on and made sure it just right before going over tro the bed and picking up Naruto bridal style.

Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's neck so he wouldn't fall head first into the water,  
as Sasuke slowly put him in the warm water.

Over the next half a hour, Sasuke slowly rubbed his suddy hands all over Naruto,  
sometimes finding a ticklish spot. Sasuke took Naruto out and dried both of them off.  
Naruto was placed on the bed and Sasuke went to get a heating pad. "Sasuke-kun can you please get my blue artpad and a pencil for me?" Naruto asked as Sasuke placed the heating pad under his butt.

"Sure," Sasuke smirked "but you owe me a hickey." (sorry but i like sasuke giving  
hickies to Naruto )

The blonde winced remembering the last one the Uchiha had given him, but was  
happy again as Sasuke gave him the pad, a pencil and some extra erasers.

"I'm going shopping, other than ramen is there anything you would like?"

Naruto thought it over for a minute and answered "Onigiri!" he was replied "Kay" and  
Sasuke closed the door and still heard a loud and clear 'Yay!' from his dobe.

Naruto started drawing a head then body then a smaller body underneath it. The people's faces were touching. The top one was kissing the bottom persons forehead. He drew a line thatwas some what wavy at their waist and added detail to it.

-------------------

Sasuke walked in the house (cough cough "mansion") and put the items he had bought on the counter. He followed the hallway that lead to his room, where he left Naruto, and found the blond sleeping peacefully with the artpad beside him. Sasuke, being nosey, wentover and looked at the picture. It was of him and the dobe(cough cough in his words)making love (or in his words "Sasuke passionately fucking Naruto"). He put the picture down and kissed Naruto's forehead before stripping to his boxers and got in bed.And absolutely forgetting about the milk he bought and forgot to put away.

* * *

hahaha i want o thank me BETA cuz she is like the best! and all those who reveiw but im to lazy to post back to them so im saying it now.  



	4. longest yet!

In the middle of the night...with Naruto

Naruto sleepily opened his eyes. "Sasuke, leggo i gotta go peepee." Sasuke let go and Naruto got

up and went into the bathroom.

In the middle of the night...with Sasukes fangirls.

There were three. One was brown haired, another one was blonde and the last was black hair. They

quietly sneaked into the mansion through a secret passage they had designed and made.

They snuck into the kitchen and saw the milk left out, thinking it was perfect for their plan. The

blonde one put everthing else away while the other two did a jutsu on the milk and put it in the fridge.

Stealthily(no offense to me friend's alter-ego stealthy-kun) they went upstairs into Sasukes room.

The girls saw him peacefully sleeping on the oversized bed. The black haired one looked at the

sketch book on the table and took it. She then signaled the others to follow as she left the room.

They snuck out the passage they came in and went to the S.F.H. (Sasuke fangirl hangout).

...with Naruto 10:00 am

Naruto walked out of the bathroom and got back into bed. There he was greeted by a welcoming

hug.

In the morning...

Naruto got up and away from a sleeping Sasuke, and went downstairs. He got the milk out of the

fridge and put some of the sake (the drink) and mixed it with chakra. Causing the unknown love

potion to make something else...

Naruto took a sip and felt something wierd but shrugged it off.

Later he went upstairs to get his sketch book to discover something...

"AHHHHHHH! Where is it? Sasuke get up! My sketch book is missing!"

Sasuke imediatly opened his eyes. He got up and started looking for it.

With the fangirls...4:50 pm

They tried to open the book but it shocked them every time they tried so for now they put it aside,

and tried to think of a way to open it.

With Naruto... Around 6 pm

"Thanks..." Naruto said leaving the cave. 'I can't believe she went hunting! Damn demon!'

'I guess that means I'll halfta wait 'till tomorrow' Naruto walked into the gate of Konoha.

He had been looking for it all day but he couldn't find it any where! So he walked sadly back to the

Uchiha mansion.

...with Sasuke

Sasuke had looked all over the masion and couldn't find it. So when Naruto came home all sad

that night he just comfortly snuggled with the blonde.

NEXT DAY!

"...and now I can't find it," Naruto explained to his demon friend, Maki.

Her white fox ears and ruby eyes were down. Her white tail flickered back and forth.

"Thank yaoi that I put a seal on it."

"You know you may be three hundred years old in real life but your original three-year-old human

body doesn't look like you know about yaoi."

Maki's chubby calm face looked up at him. "Take me to the Uchiha mansion so that I can see if there

are any chakra signals from someone unknown."

"Why?"

"I have a feeling some fangirls took it, and I would also like to see something." Naruto picked her up

after she had changed her hair and eye color, both to brown, and hid her ears and tail. "Daddy?" "Hm?"

Was it the yellow one?"

"Hai." Naruto felt the little demon rest her head on his shoulder.

"That's the one where I drew you in a mini skirt and forged your signature."

Naruto somewhat glared ahead of them 'Oh Kami-sama'.

At the house...

Maki walked into the kitchen and then over to the fridge. " That explains why your pregnant."

"W-what!"

"The milk. Two fangirls (most likely) put a love jutsu on it, and knowing you, you put sake in it

and mixed it with your chakra causing it to make you pregnent."

"..."

"So how the hell am I gonna tell Sasuke?"

"Tell me wha-who are you?" A pale finger pointed at Maki.

"Adopted daughter. And I'll tell you, he's pregnent."

"..."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry I'll make a counter jutsu. It'll only take a week or so." Maki opened the milk, smelled it

and poured it down the drain, she then proceeded to walk over to a small space and revealed a hidden passage. As she

walked in Naruto and Sasuke followed.

At the Sasuke Fangirl Hideout

"Eeek!" They were caught red handed with the book. Maki went up to them and took the book.

"Here, daddy!" She said triumphantly.

The fangirls watched her as she gave it to the blonde. "Isn't that Sasuke's?" One of them that had

courage asked.

"No."

"Let's go." Sasuke said and walked through the tunnel back to his house. Maki and Naruto following.

At the house ...

"So, it will take atleast a few days less then a month?"

"Yep!" Maki said smugly "Oh! And one more thing, absolutely **NO** sex."

"WHAT!" The two seventeen year old teens yelled.


End file.
